


Seal It With A Kiss

by smolraph



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, bad boy!AU, except not really, featuring over protective luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolraph/pseuds/smolraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s funny, I’ve never seen you here before”, the other boy replied, that amused smirk back on his infernally beautiful face.</p><p>It was times like this that reminded Simon why he wasn’t straight.</p><p>“Maybe our schedules haven’t synced until now”, Simon replied easily, “I bring Chinese on Thursdays, you get arrested on Mondays”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal It With A Kiss

No one offers to help Simon outside the precinct, as he struggles to carry two cartons of moo shu pork and one of veggie lo mein. 

They’re all well used to Simon’s routine, and know that any offer of help will be met with a tidal wave of chatter and a conclusion of Simon dropping one of the said cartons. 

Instead the officer at the front desk watches with amusement as he juggles them with both hands, using his back to push open the door.

“Hey Maia!”, Simon called, grinning at the pretty young woman behind the desk. She gave him a mock salute as he trundled by, a fond smile on her face as she watched him disappear down the hall. 

Simon dodged the people who stalked up and down the halls on important business, coming to a stop outside the office labelled ‘Luke Garroway and Alaric Rodriguez’.

He could hear raised voices from inside, and paused for a moment before deciding not to bother waiting, Luke knew he was coming after all.

Alaric was nowhere to be seen but Luke was practically radiating annoyance, arms crossed as he stood in front of the jail cell that took up half the room.

“Hey”, Simon called, nearly dropping the cartons as he unthinkingly went to push up his glasses. Luke didn’t move, but threw a tired smile over his shoulder and gestured to the desks where they usually ate.

Simon couldn’t help but peer curiously around the other to see who he’d been shouting at, before choking on his saliva when he did.

He was definitely the prettiest person Simon had ever seen sitting in that cell, and Simon knew he was blushing just looking at the other. 

He snuck another glance as he placed the cartons down, and this time the other was looking back at him – a smirk on his obnoxiously handsome face.

When Luke saw where he was looking he seemed to almost grow in height, stepping closer to the bars with a cough. 

“Eyes on me, buddy”, Luke intoned, and Simon almost giggled as the other went straight into over protective dad mode. Except he was too busy, staring at the cute guy the other was trying to block from his view.

A tight leather jacket and even tighter jeans, arms crossed and one ankle hooked casually over the other - pair that with a self assured smirk and Simon was putty.

“That your kid?”, he asked, and God if Simon didn’t want to hear the voice whispering in his ear.

“That’s none of your business”, Luke replied frostily, and was about to say something else when Alaric popped his head in the door.

“Luke, there’s been- hey Simon”, Alaric said, pausing for a moment before his eyes locked back on his partners and the other followed him out the door – not before throwing a threatening look over his shoulder of course.

It was just the two of them then, and Simon clutched at his chop sticks uncomfortably.

“So Simon”, the other boy suddenly said, and God if his name didn’t sound good on the others tongue, “what’s a cute guy like you doing in a place like that?”.

Simon would of cringed if the other wasn’t so damn hot, and hadn’t called him cute.

“The Jade Wolf!”, Simon exclaimed, and the other shot him a blank look in return, perfect eyebrow ticking up.

“I come here every Thursday to have lunch with Luke and Alaric”, Simon explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose nervously, a habit he thought he’d outgrown years ago.

“That’s funny, I’ve never seen you here before”, the other boy replied, that amused smirk back on his infernally beautiful face.

It was times like this that reminded Simon why he wasn’t straight.

“Maybe our schedules haven’t synced until now”, Simon replied easily, “I bring Chinese on Thursdays, you get arrested on Mondays”.

He was gratified by the small huff the other let out, almost like a laugh that had been stifled.

“So what do I call you then, seeing as you know my name?”, Simon asked, suddenly feeling brave. Usually people this pretty didn’t talk to him, not that the other really had much else to do.

“I don’t know, what will you give me?”, the other boy asked, standing up slowly and coming up to the bars, elegant fingers wrapping around them as peered out at Simon. His expression was almost flirty. Or rather Simon thought it looked that way, but it was unlikely the other would be looking at him like that.

“Veggie lo mein?”, Simon squeaked, like a question, as he brandished the carton in front of him.

The other was behind bars, and Simon was sat by the desks, but he still made him feel nervous. 

“Hmm?”, the other boy hummed, tilting his head, “is that all?”.

Simon found himself standing before he could think better of it.

“Well what do you want?”, Simon asked, “I’m not letting you out!”. 

The other grinned at that, motioning him closer, and Simon took a few steps before he stopped – a good meter of distance between them.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss”, he said, peering up at Simon from beneath his eyelashes.

Simon felt his pulse sky rocket, unconsciously stepping closer.

“You’re not going to shank me are you?”, Simon asked breathlessly, making the final step until he was right in front of the other.

A triumphant part of his brain noticed that he was at least an inch taller than the other.

The bars weren’t thick, but they were close enough that Simon felt them brush against his cheek as he leaned impulsively closer.

The others lips were softer than he expected, and though he quickly pulled away, he could still feel their pressure.

“You can call me Raphael”, the other said, smirking up at him.

Simon was just about to formulate a witty reply when the door opened behind them and Luke stepped in, followed by Alaric. Simon quickly put distance between him and Raphael, stepping away.

“You’re free to go”, Luke grunted, sounding displeased as he fished a key from his pocket. 

Simon watched him slid the door open with trepidation, taking a few steps back until his upper thighs hit against the desk.

“As much as I enjoyed this, I better go”, Raphael said, sounding painfully smug as he brushed imaginary lint off his jacket.

Luke rolled his eyes, but Simon thought he could almost detect a hint of amusement this time.

Raphael was just at the door when he paused for a moment, ignoring Alaric’s suspicious look.

“Adios Simon”, he said, grinning sharkishly before he disappeared out the door with a wink.

Simon cursed his habit of blushing so easily, as Alaric and Luke spun around to look at him.

“Do you know I love veggie lo mein? Like there's no other dish for me?”, Simon said, knowing he was ranting, “I’ve never cheated on it either, nope, haven’t tried another dish since!”.

Luke sat down beside him with a sigh, and Alaric quickly followed. They shot each other a look, but decided to say nothing as they set about their meal.

Simon was just glad they let the subject drop, but he didn’t forget the pretty boy with the accent and the leather jacket who asked him for a kiss.

♡ ♡ ♡

A week had passed since he’d last been in the precinct, and it was quieter this time round.

Simon was half an hour earlier than usual, and when he turned down the hall he saw Luke walking down the hall away from his office.

He forgot about the chopstick packet in his mouth as he went to call after the other, cursing as it nearly fell out of his mouth.

He decided to wait in his office and send him a text, but he expected it to be empty when he stepped inside – of course it wasn’t.

Raphael was there again, even more beautiful than last time, and his look of surprise quickly morphed into a smirk when he saw who it was.

“Looks like our schedules synced up again”, Raphael greeted, dressed in another leather jacket, though this time it was embroidered with red flowers. 

Simon went to reply only to remember the chopsticks tucked between his lips. 

He tripped over himself in his hast to put the cartons down and remove the packet from his mouth, his heartbeat sky rocketing again as he embarrassed himself.

“You gonna come over here and give me another kiss?”, Raphael asked, arms crossed as he leaned back against the concrete wall. He looked effortless again – like a model. 

“You never told me what you were in for”, Simon said, feeling himself blush as he remembered their last encounter, “are in for”.

“Summary offences”, Raphael replied, shrugging like that couldn’t mean anything. Like he didn’t need to clarify if he’d been verbally abusing old people in public or peeing on someone’s lawn while he was drunk. 

He didn’t look drunk though, in fact he didn’t look like someone who should of been spending his Thursday nights, two weeks in a row, sitting in a jail cell.

“I think that earned me a kiss”, Raphael said, interrupting his stream of thoughts. 

Simon couldn’t help but swallow as he watched a pink tongue dart out to lave over a plush bottom lip.

“I don’t know”, Simon said, feeling more confident this time as he stepped closer, “I feel like you’ll have to work harder this time”.

The other looked almost impressed, standing up and peering through the bars as he waited for Simon to continue speaking.

“I’m an open book”, be drawled when Simon hesitated, earning an annoyed look.

“How old are you?”, Simon asked, deciding to start off simple, also to check if he was kissing a minor in case he ended up joining the other behind bars. He certainly didn’t look like a minor, but his cheeks were round and full in a way that spoke of youth.

“18”, the other drawled, smirking when Simon looked relieved.

“I’m 19”, Simon replied, grinning despite himself, and swallowing down the hundred questions he wanted to fire at the other.

“Are you still in school?”, Simon asked, eyes tracing over the others face as he took a moment to answer.

“Yes, I’m a senior”, Raphael said, and Simon wondered for a moment if they other didn’t sound almost embarrassed – like the fact he was still in school took away from his bad boy image. 

“What about you?”, Raphael asked suddenly, like he wanted to get the spotlight off himself, not that Simon could blame him.

“College, first year”, Simon said thoughtlessly, “accounting”.

“You don’t sound too thrilled about that”, Raphael replied drily, surprising Simon. He hadn’t meant for it to sound like that, even if it was true.

“My mom”, Simon said, shrugging like that explained everything.

Thankfully Raphael just nodded his head like it did, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What would you do then”, Raphael asked, “if you could pick what you wanted?”.

Simon was surprised again, not expecting the conversation to take this turn. He hesitated for a moment, afraid to share himself with this stranger who was just a name and an age to him, before throwing caution to the wind.

“Music”, Simon confessed, feeling almost relieved to say it aloud to someone who wasn’t Luke or his sister, “I’m um, I’m actually in a band”.

Raphael smiled at that, a gesture that made Simon’s heart skip a beat.

“I play piano”, he replied proudly, fingers tapping a quick rhythm against the bars. 

“Guitar”, Simon said goofily, and the two grinned at each other, forgetting where they were.

This time round Simon was more confident, leaning in to kiss the other for more than a second. 

He nearly gasped as the others lips moved against his own, just as soft as he remembered. Had dreamed about.

He pulled away in a daze, mouth opening to say something else when he heard the sound of footsteps and laughter drawing close.

They were both just sitting back down in their respective spots when Luke walked in, doing a double take when he saw Simon.

“You’re early!”, he exclaimed jovially, purposely ignoring the dark haired boy in the cell, “you should have texted me!”.

“Oh”, Simon said, awkwardly running a hand over the back of his head, “I didn’t want to disturb you”.

“Simon, you know it’s okay”, Luke said, sitting down across from him with a smile. 

“It’s fine, really, I didn’t mind waiting”, Simon replied, eyes darting over to lock with the dark ones of the boy in the cell, sharing a secret smile that quickly disappeared as Luke turned his gaze on him and asked him about his day.

He may not of been looking at the other boy anymore, but he could still feel the weight of his gaze on him.

♡ ♡ ♡

When Raphael isn’t there in the week that follows, Simon is disappointed. 

He knows he should be happy the other isn’t behind bars again, but a selfish part of him was looking forward to seeing him.

He doesn’t ask Luke, too afraid to, but he knows the other notices how quite he is. Simon is thankful when he doesn’t mention it, just pats him on the back when he leaves.

It’s cool outside when he steps out, jacket too thin for this time of year. He knows he looks the picture of dejection; as a shiver wracks up his spine.

He’s just at the bottom of the steps when he hears a noise behind him, and prays to himself that Spiderman is nearby to save him.

Instead he comes face to face with Raphael.

“Hey”, Simon says, surprise quickly turning into relief as he sees the other.

“Hey, Simon”, Raphael replied, hands stuffed in his pockets as he steps closer. Simon absently notices that his shivers this time aren’t from the cold. 

“You’re not about to be arrested again, are you?”, Simon asked, suddenly suspicious, especially when Raphael replied with a smirk.

“I don’t know”, Raphael said, “depends on if this counts as public indecency.

Simon is just about to ask what the other means when he darts forward, pressing their lips together.

The plastic bag falls to the ground unnoticed as Simon fists the back of Raphael’s leather jacket, mouth opening instantly under the others questing tongue.

He suddenly doesn’t feel as cold anymore, as the others soft hands cup his neck, slowing down the kiss.

Simon thinks for a moment that he could do this forever, before a loud cough interrupts them.

They both startle apart, though Simon’s grip keeps Raphael close, to find Maia peering at them from the doorway.

“As much as I hate to interrupt a moment”, Maia said, sounding unfairly amused, “if Luke catches you two he might end up behind bars himself”.

Simon is secretly gratified by the way Raphael tenses up, because a man who fears Luke is a smart man in Simon’s book.

“And you guys do know there’s camera’s in Luke offices right?”, she called, disappearing back inside the precinct before either boy could reply.

The faint blush on Raphael's cheeks is almost worth the embarrassment. 

“So”, Simon said, trailing off as he looked at the other. He was definitely cuter up close, and Simon decided he liked the feeling of the others hand resting on his shoulders.

“So?”, Raphael replied, perfectly manicured eyebrow rising again. He would of looked bored if it wasn’t for the slight smile twitching on his lips.

“Wanna walk me home so I don’t get murdered?”, Simon asked, reluctantly pulling away to pick the plastic bag off the ground. Mamma didn’t raise no litterer. 

Raphael rolled his eyes but followed him with a huff, their shoulders brushing together as they meandered slowly down the street. He didn’t complain either, when their hands brushed against each other and Simon caught his, slowly linking their fingers together.

When Simon turned up three weeks later to the precinct, with four cartons of take out, and Raphael by his side – Maia’s laughter followed them all the way down the hall. 

It took Alaric a solid ten minutes to talk his partner out of arresting Raphael again, but once he did it turned out to be a nice, if slightly awkward meal. 

The next week that followed it only took five minutes for Alaric to talk Luke down, and the week after that he didn’t complain at all. Or the weeks that followed after that either.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been struggling with my muse on a different story, but then i wrote this at 2am and well, i think it might just be the story! tell me what you think, and also why you think raphael was arrested twice ;) hmu up on tumblr too!


End file.
